JayzaR
|} Aleksandr "jayzaR" Zarkovic (ur. 18 czerwca 1997) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO serbskiego pochodzenia, który obecnie gra w drużynie Dreamchasers. Drużyny *2015-04-?? – 2015-04-?? - 35px|Szwecja DCypher eSports *2015-04-?? – 2015-09-18 - 35px|Szwecja Infinity *2015-11-02 – 2015-12-12 - 35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se *2015-12-12 – 2015-12-17 - 35px|Szwecja Infinity *2015-12-17 – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Szwecja Rift Gaming *2016-03-?? – 2016-03-?? - 35px|Szwecja miMo *2016-03-15 – 2016-04-?? - 35px|Szwecja Iwku Gaming *2016-08-23 – 2017-01-12 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy *2017-02-?? – nadal - 35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers Historia 2015 *W kwietniu 2015 roku jayzaR dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie DCypher eSports, lecz już parę dni później cały skład dołączył do Infinity. *'18 września 2015' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Infinity. *'2 listopada 2015' - jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Publiclir.se. *'12 grudnia 2015' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Publiclir.se i dołączył do Infinity, lecz już 5 dni później cały skład dołączył do Rift Gaming. 2016 *W marcu 2016 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny miMo, lecz parę dni później opuścił ją i dołączył 15 marca do Iwku Gaming. *W kwietniu 2016 roku jayzaR wraz ze składem opuścili drużynę Iwku Gaming. *'23 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacja Fnatic ogłosiła swój drugi skład o nazwie - Fnatic Academy, a w niej: jayzaR, PlesseN, Karus, Bååten, Golden oraz trener Samuelsson. 2017 *'12 stycznia 2017' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Fnatic Academy. *W lutym 2017 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Dreamchasers. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Bad Karma' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 102 (2014) '35px|Szwecja DCypher eSports' *Drugie miejsce Rendezvous Resurrection 2 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic Week 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 - Kwalifikacje 4 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2015) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce Alientech CS:GO European Cup 1 (2015) '35px|Norwegia LIONS' *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 21 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se' *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Nordic Challenge (2015) '35px|Szwecja eXire-eSports' *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Szwedzkie kwalifikacje 4 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se' *Trzecie miejsce RGN European Open (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 20: Premier Division - Europa (2015) *Czwarte miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 5 (2016) '35px|Szwecja miMo' *1/2 miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 6 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Iwku Gaming' *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Team Singularity' *Pierwsze miejsce Danmark League 1 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 23 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 11 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 14 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *12 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2017 (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *JayzaR vs. Virtus.Pro *ESWC 2016: jayzaR 1vs2 awp clutch vs Rogue *JayzaR ACE on Cache vs Orbit *jayzaR vs. LGB eSports Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Serbscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny